The present study is designed to assess the impact of divorce on latency-aged children and the effectiveness of four prevention techniques in reducing the impact on children and their parents. Four preventive modalities are proposed: family crisis intervention, parents groups, children groups, and educational materials. A control group will assess the effects of the passage of time. Two age groups will be used: children ages 7-9 and children ages 10-12. Priority will be given to children where parents remain embittered and/or noncustodial parents have little contact. A total of 150 families will be recruited for participation. Multiple outcome criteria, including behavior observations, self-report measures, and teacher reports, will assess three variable dimensions: family functioning, parent functioning, and child functioning. Variables to be included are measures of parenting style, parent symptom status, family environment, parent-child interactions, children's self-concept, child's behavior at home, and academic and school behavior. The objectives of this study are to understand developmental effects of divorce on children in high risk groups and to document effects of preventive techniques in terms of short term (two months) and long term (one year) gain. The ultimate purpose is to be able to apply preventive approaches in a more systematic, prescriptive fashion for children and their families.